


Rushed moments

by morjens



Series: Moments [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: “I don’t care where we are. You are here, it’s the main thing.”“How sappy”, Namjoon commented dryly but Jackson only giggled and silenced him with a kiss.





	Rushed moments

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a JackJoon trash, here again with new oneshot. This is set after one of the Gayos/Year-end shows. I started to write this on January but I have no idea anymore on which one I this originally set. Well, it doesnt matter, lol. English is not my native language so bear with weird commas etc, lmao. If there is any weird things, please inform me. ^^ 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not real, and every situation is only my imagination.

It’s rushed moment on the back of one abandoned room across the dark hall. Jackson had pushed him there, breath hitching as they tried to not stumble on anything. Namjoon felt his hand touch something but he managed to grab it before it hit the floor. Jackson’s breath played on his neck as Namjoon put the box away and turned to face him. There was a slight ray of light luminating under the door, but it didn’t reach everywhere. He could only see the outline of Jackson’s face, but it didn’t matter, he knew it already by memory. He had seen it so many times, traced it with his long fingers as if trying to remember it forever. 

“You think this is the safest place?” Namjoon sneaked a gaze to door but it remained closed. No footsteps were heard, and they hadn’t seen anybody on their way here.  
“Well, you yourself tried to offer some crappy car on the parking lot. I think this is way better.”  
“You have a licence. We could’ve drove off.”  
“But I don’t have my car here. And I won’t be stealing one”, Jackson huffed but then gently smoothed Namjoon’s cheek and grabbed his neck to pull them closer.  
“I don’t care where we are. You are here, it’s the main thing.”  
“How sappy”, Namjoon commented dryly but Jackson only giggled and silenced him with a kiss.

It started slowly, both of them drowning on the touch, remembering other’s taste. Blood was rushing to their cheeks as Jackson licked his way to others mouth and Namjoon willingly let him. Gosh, he had been celibating too damn long for this.  
“How long it is?”  
“Not that long. But year-end-shows are always the best. You know, for this.”  
“You don’t think anyone else needs this abandoned room where no one can see?”  
“Nope, they can find their own place.”  
“Or everyone else actually sees more often.”  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re too popular.”  
“Says the man who basically lives on airport just to fly between China and Korea.”  
“Shut up”, Jackson’s method to shut him up was working quite well. Namjoon felt Jackson pull him closer to him and let out silent gasp when he felt Jackson’s fingers sneak up under his shirt. He was shivering, sweat half dried to his skin and hair tussled because Jackson had dragged him here soon after they had finished the show.

“What did I miss?”  
“My face”, Jackson must be smiling and Namjoon couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Yeah, I did”, he then confessed but shivered soon after as Jackson’s fingers counted his ribs and traced a line from waist to higher.  
“You know we can’t actually do anything”, Namjoon groaned as Jackson tried to pull his shirt out of his suit pants.  
“Yeah, yeah”, Jackson mumbled but didn’t quite seem like he knew. Namjoon grabbed shorter one’s jaw and forced him to look up.  
“Jackson. Really, we really can’t do anything more.”  
“I already said I understood. But it’s such a shame tho”, he pouted and Namjoon cursed. Jackson knew, he fucking knew, this was an ultimate weakness of his. Jackson’s lips were puffed, red, kissable and damn he wanted just to devour those forever.

“I think I would’ve been so beautiful in front of you. On my knees, my lips on your handsome cock --”  
“No”, Namjoon tried to silence him but his defence was weak.  
“I would’ve taken you so good. All the way. You have such a nice dick. It’s perfect for blowjobs.”  
“Please, Jackson”, Namjoon whined but didn’t fight back when Jackson opened his belt and pulled zipper down.  
“Oh, you’ve been thinking about it?” Jackson cocked his eyebrow before reaching Namjoon’s stare.  
“Oh, c’mon”, Namjoon didn’t know what he was supposed to do. It was clear he had blushed, his cheeks were hot and pink and he was already half hard in his pants.  
“I know you have been thinking about my lips. How they would stretch over your cock, cum running down my jaw, spit sparkling on my lips--”  
“Oh c’mon Jackson”, Namjoon whined and tried to reach to Jackson but older swapped the hand away. He cupped Namjoon’s ass, hands lingering on the firm form and then slowly pulling pants down.  
“Mmh, yeah, I can see. It’s been so long, you know. So long after the last blowjob.”  
“Please”, Namjoon’s stuttered when Jackson grabbed his boxers and junked those down too.  
“I’ll be quick, don’t you worry.”

Namjoon couldn’t form any coherent sentences anymore when Jackson sunk on his knees and licked his lips. There might’ve been hungry gaze on his eyes but Namjoon wasn’t sure in the dark. He glanced on the door, but it was closed still, no other people were heard. His heart was beating rapidly on his chest and cheeks were definitely blushed by now. Others might already be wondering where he was. Maybe they were already looking after him when they realised he had left his phone to their dressing room. His manager would be annoyed. But damn, it was all worth it. 

Jackson had positioned himself in front of Namjoon’s cock and grabbed now it gently on his hands. He lifted few of his other hand's fingers to mouth and sucked them slowly, never leaving Namjoon’s eyes. He plopped them out and smeared the spit over now fully hard cock. He gave it couple slow pumps.  
“Damn Joon, you look so delicious.”  
“Don’t tease me, Jackson. Just--, just you know, do it.”  
“Ah, you’re so impatient”, Jackson giggled but scooted over to plant his lips on Namjoon’s cock. Velvety sensation got Namjoon moaning lightly, it was better he remembered. His fingers crooked over Jackson’s hair, tugged lightly when Jackson took him deeper, low hum resonating. Namjoon hissed when Jackson backed up and licked the head while giving some attention to his balls with his other hand. Namjoon knew he couldn’t be too loud but damn, Jackson did this on purpose. Teased him, got him to beg for it and then left him trembling afterwards. 

Jackson knew what he was doing as his speed grew and he took Namjoon deeper, caressing his ass with his hands. Namjoon pulled Jackson’s hair and gosh, he wished he could’ve been able to see Jackson properly, in real light. He would’ve been so beautiful. Eyes sparkling mischievously, dark hair tussled and pink lips over his hard cock.  
“God damnit, Jackson, do-don’t stop.” He was able to feel Jackson smiling.  
“Talk to me”, Jackson pulled off to get some air.  
“Wh-what?” Damn it, he was on the edge already, panting hard and precum drippling. Jackson took him so well, and he always came too early.  
“Anything, babe”, Jackson encouraged him to continue.  
“Ju-just like that”, Namjoon couldn’t help but stutter when Jackson's mouth was again on his hard cock..  
“Geez, Jack, you are-- haah -- so good”, Namjoon gripped stronger on Jackson’s hair and tugged it lightly.  
“Feels so -- hngh --, so fucking good.”

And soon there was words, no real sentences to form, he could only moan, grab tighter on Jackson’s hair and pant when he came to Jackson’s willing mouth. Jackson lapped last strings of come and stood up. His lips were smeared on come drippling from corner of his mouth as he scooted closer to Namjoon. When their lips connected on heated kiss Namjoon was able to taste himself from Jackson’s lips, and maybe he should write a song of this. Or ten. Post-orgasmic haze was something truly inspirational. 

“What about you?” Namjoon’s voice was hoarse. Jackson chuckled lowly and grabbed Namjoon’s ass one last time before walking towards door.  
“Oh, you can pay me back later.”  
“When?”  
“Tonight.”  
“I can’t come tonight.”  
“Oh, I bet you can come twice today”, Jackson’s smile was mischievous.  
“I didn’t mean it like that”, Namjoon muttered.  
“I know, honey. But you know, for once you could answer to your calls tonight.”  
“Ah”, Namjoon was back on track and he saw Jackson opening the door. They slipped outside and changed the topic to not anything related to this whatever escape from reality they had been having. Shows, restaurants Jackson had visited last month, book recommendations Namjoon knew Jackson didn’t have time to read anyway.

“Oh fuck”, Jackson hissed when he heard voices from behind the corner. He shot a glance to Namjoon but Namjoon seemed innocent enough, redness from cheeks had toned down and even though their lips had a new shade of red and puffiness it was easy to mistake it as makeup. 

“Namjoon, fuck, what you’re doing here?” it was Yoongi, Hoseok close behind.  
“Ah, nothing you know. Messed up the directions.”  
“My fault”, Jackson giggled.  
“Ah, okay, yeah. We, krhm, yeah--“, Yoongi threw his hands around. Hoseok said Namjoon should probably go back already, manager had been searching.  
“Yeah, I’m on my way”, they bid goodbyes and left the scene Namjoon nearly dragging Jackson by his hand.  
“But if the manager was searching shouldn’t they come with you? And there really wasn’t anything else there exce--”  
“Don’t ask”, Namjoon hissed.  
“Ooo”, Jackson wiggled his eyebrow but didn’t say anything more.  
“But you know, for real. Call me, my roommate is visiting his parents, I can mess around as much as I want”, Jackson said before parting.  
“You are going to China soon?”  
“Yeah, you know. Can’t say when I have next free day.”  
“Know the feeling”, Namjoon sighed and after saying casual goodbyes he watched after Jackson who seemed to greet every other person he saw on the hall.

If only, he thought. If only they could have more than these rushed moments.


End file.
